tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Railway Works
:Not to be confused with The Repair Yard. Crovan's Gate Works, usually known as the Works, the Foundry or the Fitter's Yard, are where the railway engines and rolling stock are serviced, repaired or maintenanced. The Works are situated at Crovan's Gate, opposite the Skarloey Railway. History ''The Railway Series In 1915 the North Western Railway established its repair shops at Crovan's Gate. Since 1925 these shops have been expanded as required till, with the decline of steam on the Mainland, the Works are now equipped with machinery and craftsmen able to tackle any type of steam locomotive overhaul or rebuilding that may be needed. Sir Topham Hatt has been looking into the possibility of manufacturing parts for engines on heritage railways. The Works Diesel is known to work here, and according to Donald, other diesels also live here. Following Shane Dooiney's return from Switzerland in 1963, the Fat Controller saw to it that the Culdee Fell engines could be repaired here, ensuring expensive journeys overseas for the Culdee Fell locomotives are no longer necessary. In 1976, Jock's firebox, boiler and cylinders were fabricated here; the rest of him was built at Arlesburgh Works. In 1996, Ivo Hugh was built here by the Skarloey Railway's Engineering Department. Thomas & Friends In the third series, the Works appeared to be located next to Ffarquhar Sheds. In the seventh series, the Works were located at Knapford Sheds and was commonly called the Foundry. Between the eighth and twelfth series, the Works were located next to Tidmouth Sheds. They were better known as the Repair Yard, the Fitter's Yard, or the Menders. There was also a repair yard at the Shunting Yards. However, with the introduction of the Sodor Steamworks, it became the site for rolling stock. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Four Little Engines' - Skarloey Remembers * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge and Double Header * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Escape and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity * 'Really Useful Engines' - Triple-Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Deep Freeze * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon , Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out * 'Henry and the Express' - Overhaul , Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Edward and the Cabbages * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Avalanche * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Other * 'Thomas Comes to Breakfast' * 'Thomas and the Evil Diesel' }} |-|Television Series= , Percy and the Signal, The Runaway , Percy Takes the Plunge and Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 'Series 3' - Time for Trouble , Escape and Oliver Owns Up * 'Series 4' - Four Little Engines , Bowled Out and Toad Stands By * 'Series 6' - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy Helps Out * 'Series 8' - Henry and the Wishing Tree and Squeak, Rattle and Roll * 'Series 11' - Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink and Splish Splash Splosh * 'Series 14' - Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 16' - Flash Bang Wallop! and Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * 'Series 17' - Wayward Winston * 'Series 18' - Spencer's VIP * 'Series 19' - Salty All at Sea and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Three Steam Engines Gruff }} Trivia * According to the 1958 Railway Series map of Sodor, "Engines are ''made and repaired at Crovan's Gate". However, no known engines are documented as having been built there. es:Los Talleres del Ferrocarril pl:Warsztat ru:Ж/Д мастерская Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Sheds Category:Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Railway infrastructure